bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Stars - Part 2
Cosmic Stars - Part 2 * Season #: 7 * Season Ep #: 11 * Overall Ep #: 117 Plot In part two, the CandyCakes discover something else about the Cosmic Stars. Episode (Opening shot; fade in to show Salmonella, using super speed, going up another flight of stairs that leads him back to the area with the rolling boulders. Dissolve to the monster approaching the Tearful Lake. He gasped when he found his partner in crime tangled up in vines that hung from the ceiling.) * [Salmonella] "Twilight? How did you get stuck up there?" * [Twilight Basher] (sighs) "It's a long story..." * [Salmonella] "Do you need help getting out of there?" * [Twilight Basher] "It's fine. Just go without me. I'll be okay." * [Salmonella] "Ugh, alright." (Cut to Salmonella approaching the cauldron. He goes through the liquid, and the camera snaps to back. Fade in to another area. Salmonella wakes up to find himself in an odd place...and overcame with happiness the second he eyes diamonds ahead.) * [Salmonella] "Woooooo! I found them! This is so cool! I don't even wanna steal these before the CandyCrybabies do!" (strains) "Nooo...gotta fight it." (smiling) "HAPPY!!" (Cut back to Twilight, now untangled from the vines.) * [Twilight Basher] "Stupid Salmonella. Never seems to be into evil like I am." (Using super speed, he goes flying down a flight of stairs.) * [Twilight Basher] "Yet he's on my side. But whatever. I'll get those crystals." (He instantly stops when he found them and is hit by a wave of happiness.) * [Twilight Basher] "Ha ha! Found them! Now to mine them out." (takes out a pick axe) "Good thing I have this with me." (He looks around to find which diamond to mine out, until he found a large one in the corner.) * [Twilight Basher] "Oh! How about I start with that big one in the corner?" (Cut back to the CandyCakes entering this joyful area.) * [Lollipop Pops] "And it appears we knew about you and Salmonella's plan from the start." (Vanilla kicks Twilight out of the cave.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "Now, time to get these babies out." (Cut to an overhead shot of the Blue-Tear Cavera and part of clear blue sky. The small heroes fly up into view, filled with joy and each holding a piece of diamond.) * [Lollipop Pops] "These crystals will trigger something great!" * [Snicker Doodle] "As long as no one gets their hands on these things, we're good." (They fly back home. When they got there, they were overcame with a great surprise. Standing at the front door is a clock that stands at 3 feet. It has a black frame, lengthy limbs, eyes, and a mouth. Its face is a lime green, clock hands and markings are black. It wears a dark green bowtie and white gloves. On its feet are dark green rainboots; Sylvanus. It smiles warmly at the CandyCakes.) (Cut to the CandyCakes; they gasped at the unfamiliar stranger in front of their house. Lollipop floats toward it cautiously, her crew mirrored her actions.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Excuse me...uh, sir. Who are you?" * [Sylvanus] "Hello, fellow young heroes. Thank you for mining out those Cosmic Stars. You happen to be the only people who managed to get to the end of the Blue-Tear Caverns without crying. For that, I, Sylvanus, will give you all something good." * [Cotton Puffy] "Wow!" * [Sylvanus] "Just hand me the Stars and I'll bring you to my world." (The small heroes gasped happily. Cut to Windify standing ontop of a pole; cut to frame Roller Dash at the bottom. The two are at the fields near the town.) * [Roller Dash] "What are you doing?" * [Windify] "I'm going to try to fly faster in case that Vanilla dude wants to challenge me to a race." * [Roller Dash] "Well, I bet you can't fly through those cloud rings without the wind." * [Windify] "Oh really? Well, watch me!" (Windify flaps and flies through the cloud rings in a matter of seconds. He descends down next to Roller.) * [Windify] "Ha! You said I couldn't do it! What a liar! I'll totally show up that Vanilla kid the next time I see him." * [Roller Dash] "You calling me a liar?" (crosses arms) * [Windify] "Totally." (thinks) "Say...I bet you can't skate around those trees with a blindfold on." * [Roller Dash] "That'll be a piece of cake. Besides, I'm so good at skating, I could skate through a snowstorm in my sleep." * [Windify] "Well, try it." (The monkey takes out a red cloth and wraps it around his eyes. Then he takes off with super speed, skating around trees with great agility. He instantly stops when he goes back to Windify.) * [Roller Dash] "See? Told ya I could do it." (Pull back to frame Scales, Oorameshia, and Clubstor laying in hammocks.) * [Scales] "Oh puh-lease. You guys are wasting your time. It's a beautiful day, for crying out loud. Just enjoy it." * [Oorameshia] "Agreed. Scarecrow and Grim Reaper are doing it too, you know." * [Clubstor] "Did you guys hear about Thunder King's son, Prince Tsundercloud?" (Windify and Roller approach the three.) * [Windify] "Thunder King has a son?" * [Scales] "Duh!" (Cut to Minesweeper walking through a forest.) * [Minesweeper] "If the Blue-Tear Caverns really exists, then I should go there. Mr. Rainbow told me Raspberry Ripple hasn't returned. I'm going to go save him." (He runs faster through the forest. Snap to black.) ---------- (Opening shot; fade in to twelve shocked heroes and one smiling clock.) * [Lollipop Pops] "So...you're really from Neptune?" * [Sylvanus] "Yes." * [Blueberry Jam] "Then...why did you create the Blue-Tear Caverns and hid the Cosmic Stars in them?" * [Sylvanus] "Just listen." (In an instant, his smile turns into a desperate frown.) * [Sylvanus] "My world's been taken over by these small villains...I believe they are called...the SourBakes. The leader is planning to turn my beautiful world into a deadly nightmare realm." * [Lollipop Pops] "The SourBakes?! And you need us CandyCakes to go to your home planet and defeat the SourBakes?" * [Sylvanus] "Yes. I suppose you know of the SourBakes." * [CandyCakes] "Yes." * [Sylvanus] "Well, since they took over, my brothers and I have been searching for a hero who could defeat them. So I created the Blue-Tear Caverns and hid the Cosmic Stars in it. You CandyCakes found them and returned them, which means that you are officially the ones who can stop the SourBakes. It takes a true hero to get through that sad-themed cave and come out happy." * [Lemon Drop] "So how can we get to your world?" (The smile comes back.) * [Sylvanus] "Oh, that's easy. I will make a portal magically appear so you can come to Neptune." (He clutches onto the ground and rips it open, revealing a dark purple portal. The CandyCakes stared with awe.) * [Choco Cream] "Cosmic Stars don't just make people happy!" * [Cotton Puffy] "They also make portals to Neptune!" * [Snicker Doodle] "But of course, we know that." * [Cinnamon Buns] "So what do we do, just give Sylvanus the Stars?" * [Lollipop Pops] "I believe so. Even though we're a team, I don't think we can do it ourselves." (Cut to Minesweeper in the cave.) * [Minesweeper] "Now...where could Raspberry be?" (Twilight and Salmonella approached him.) * [Twilight Basher] "Why should you care, stupid? He got stuck! You can't find him!" * [Salmonella] "Totally. Before you do, a wave of sadness will hit you!" * [Twilight Basher] "Raspberry will be trapped here forever! HA! And you will too, Minesweeper! Or should I say...Babysweeper!" (He and Salmonella laughed, commencing 'Babysweeper' to scowl.) * [Minesweeper] "You fools can laugh all you want, but I will find Raspberry." (And off he goes with super speed. Cut to him reaching the area Raspberry got stuck in. Raspberry instantly beamed once he saw Minesweeper.) * [Raspberry Ripple] "Arr! Minesweeper, thank ye for the rescue. Now I be out o' here." * [Minesweeper] "Your welcome. Hey, let's get out together!" (Cut to both entering the 'joyful area'. Disappointment overcame Raspberry.) * [Raspberry Ripple] "Oooooh. Th' CandyCakes' been here! They already took th' Cosmic Stars." * [Minesweeper] "At least now we can get out of here." (Cut to the family apartment at the castle. Raspberry is there with Chandelee and Chondoller.) * [Raspberry Ripple] "Th' oddest thing just happened at Blue-Tear Caverns." * [Chandelee] "What is it, Raspberry?" * [Raspberry Ripple] "Th' entire cave just vanished int' thin air, sometime after th' CandyCakes got them Stars." * [Chandelee] "Oh. I think I know what's going on." * [Chondoller] "We better go tell all our friends everything." * [Raspberry Ripple] "Good luck, lad and lass." (Chandelee takes out a pen and paper and writes down his message.) * [Chandelee] "Attention all friends! The CandyCakes have gone in the Blue-Tear Caverns and retrieved the Cosmic Stars! I'm certain they're on their way to Neptune right now. Also, due to the cave's disappearance, no one can feel sadness from it anymore. A portal to Neptune has opened in front of the Rainbow House. I want all of you to go through that portal. Lollipop has something to say to all of you. Chondoller and I will be coming too. Enjoy Neptune! That is all...from, Chandelee." (He walks over to Beeping Bot.) * [Chandelee] "Beeping, send copies of this message to everyone in town." * [Beeping Bot] "Got it." (The toy runs off. Cut to the CandyCakes looking at the portal.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Alright, crew. Let's go check out Neptune." (All twelve entered the portal. Once they come out, they find themselves in a different city.) * [Lemon Drop] (squees) "Oh my GOSH!!" * [Gelatin Soft] "I'm with you on that, Lemon!" * [Vanilla Cake] "This place is awesome!" * [Blueberry Jam] "I am so glad we found the Cosmic Stars!" * [Caramel Cider] "It's too bad we hafta fight the SourBakes at some point." (Ahead of them is a large castle, and they entered. The wallpaper is decorated with stars and a dark blue sky.) * [Sugar Pie] "This must be the inside of the castle." * [Rainbow Flavor] (to Vanilla) "Hey, Vanilla. Let's go have a race outside." * [Vanilla Cake] "It's on!" (The two left the castle in a flash. Cinnamon walks over to a door.) * [Cinnamon Buns] "What more is there to see?" * [Sugar Pie] "Cinnamon, come look at this. There's a fish tank in this room." * [Cinnamon Buns] "Oh! Let me see!" (Both girls entered the room. Cut to outside the castle; the rest of the CandyCakes fly about and discovering new things. Fade to black.) ---------- (Opening shot; fade in to the citizens of Jupiter Town approaching the portal near the Rainbow House. Raspberry is the first to enter.) * [Raspberry Ripple] "Wish me luck, lads and lasses!" (He enters and finds himself outside the castle in Neptune.) * [Raspberry Ripple] "Arrr! This be very amazing to look at!" (He saw the CandyCakes flying around the castle.) * [Raspberry Ripple] "Ooh. Th' CandyCakes are here." (Cut back to Jupiter.) * [Chandelee] "Okay. Are we all ready? Ready to enter the portal?" * [Chondoller] "And ready to see the wonders of Neptune?" * [Jupiter Town citizens] "YEAH!!" (All at once, everyone enters the portal and fade to white. Then fade to everyone gathering inside the castle. At the top of the stairs are Chandelee and Lollipop.) * [Chandelee] "Lollipop. Tell us everything you know and what is currently going on." * [Lollipop Pops] "Glad to, Chandelee. Neptune, right now, is taken over by the evil equivalents of the CandyCakes, the SourBakes. And there's much more for you all to know." (Cut to Twilight running and dragging Salmonella behind.) * [Twilight Basher] "Come on, dude! The portal to Neptune is open! Let's go put a stop to them!" * [Salmonella] "Woah-ah-ah-ah-ooo! Okay, coming!" (Both stop once they saw it.) * [Twilight Basher] "There it is!" (Enter; now Twilight and Salmonella advanced slowly toward the door of the castle.) * [Twilight Basher] "Okay. We're here. Now we just need to go through the front door and go past the people inside, stealth mode!" * [Salmonella] "Geez, Twi. You just don't pay me enough to help you with your evil plots. And another thing..." * [Twilight Basher] "Shut it, Salmonella." * [Salmonella] "...can't we just sneak inside another way?" (Both entered the castle without being seen.) * [Lollipop Pops] "...And that's everything." * [Chondoller] "Wow. We have to have 11 of the SourBakes defeated before you have to battle Tutti Coloratura." * [Chandelee] "And we have to do it before Neptune becomes shrouded in darkness." * [Lollipop Pops] "Yes. We better hurry. I will send my crew to go after their SourBake counterparts." (Crowd.) * [Raspberry Ripple] "And I be outside to see th' current condition of Neptune." * [Chandelee] "My sister and I will be staying with the citizens of Neptune Village, who are all in hiding." * [Chondoller] "And we'll get the information from them." * [Chandelee] "And everyone else can just stay safe or mingle with the Neptunians. Lolli, you can do the same as you wait for your big battle against Tutti Coloratura." * [Lollipop Pops] "Yes. We cannot let those SourBakes take over such a beautiful planet like Neptune!" (to her crew) "Okay, gang. Your objective is go battle each of your SourBake equivalents." * [Caramel Cider] "We'll do anythin', sis!" (Cut to the castle, now empty and Lollipop flies over to a Neptunian, which is a light blue-feathered duck named Bluebeak.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Hello. I'm Lollipop Pops. And you are?" * [Bluebeak] "Bluebeak. I suppose you know about the SourBakes." * [Lollipop Pops] "Yes. They lived in Jupiter like me, so...what are they doing here now? Why do they wanna take over Neptune?" * [Bluebeak] "The SourBakes, as you know, are evil little beings who love to dominate larger planets." * [Lollipop Pops] "But Jupiter is the largest in the solar system, is it not?" * [Bluebeak] "It is. Since they probably gave up trying to rule your home planet, they moved to this one. If you defeat them here, then they will no longer do any damage to us Neptunians." * [Lollipop Pops] "I see. So why are the Neptunians hiding in the castle basement? I mean, you Neptunians are everywhere." * [Bluebeak] "Most of them have been imprisoned by the leader of the SourBakes, Tutti Coloratura. If they escape, she does bad things to them...which I do not want to explain in detail." * [Lollipop Pops] "I see." * [Bluebeak] "Tutti Coloratura may be smart, but when she gets angry, destruction is always involved. Some of her siblings are like that too, especially her boyfriend in purple. But you and your CandyCake siblings can save all those Neptunians by defeating your SourBake equivalent. And by the way, if Tutti gains the Cosmic Star, then she'll become invincible." * [Lollipop Pops] "Oh no!" * [Bluebeak] "But don't fret! You don't have to hide them. That's already taken care of by the Neptunians." * [Lollipop Pops] "Okay...Sir, can you give me a minute?" (He nods and Lollipop flies off. Cut to her descending next to Raspberry.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Raspberry, how's the world doing so far?" * [Raspberry Ripple] "Do not fret, Lollipop lass. The world is in good shape...for now. It'll take a while for th' darkness to be spreading here. But they hafta hurry, lass!" * [Lollipop Pops] "I know my friends will do the job right. Thanks, Raspberry." (She flies off. Cut to the castle basement; Chandelee is there with six Neptunians in hiding.) * [Chandelee] "So, tell me everything you all know about the SourBakes." * [Neptunian #1] "Most of them are awfully violent." * [Neptunian #2] "If only someone would just put them in their misery! Then we can help those they hurt." * [Neptunian #3] "And if the leader gains the Cosmic Stars, she'll be invincible!" * [Neptunian #4] "Do not worry, the Stars are safe." * [Chandelee] "Where are they?" * [Neptunians] "We are not allowed to tell." * [Neptunian #5] "The leader and some of her crew are watching us." * [Neptunian #6] "But don't worry. I'll tell you in a way that they can't understand. 'In the ticking and the tocking likes the sparklies'." (Pan upward to find the partners in crime watching this while inside an air vent.) * [Twilight Basher] "Salmonella, what does that even mean?" * [Salmonella] "Why are you asking me? I thought you're the one who knows everything." * [Twilight Basher] "Okay, fine. You know what? We're going to have some time to find out." (Both crawl out of side and fade to black.) To be continued...